saintstailfandomcom-20200214-history
Taurus Harbinger
Taurus Harbinger is the Taurus Gold Saint in 21st Century and the current Grand Pope of Sanctuary. Harbinger can use the element of Lightning. Profile and Stats Name: Taurus Harbinger Origin: Saint Seiya Omega Alias: Taurus Saint, Grand Pope Classification: Human, Gold Saint, Saint of Athena, Grand Pope of Sanctuary Gender: Male Age: Late 20's Affiliation: Athena Status: Alive Voice Actor: Power Classes *'Class': Saint level *'Attack Potency': Star level. Solar System level with True Great Horn *'Speed': FTL with Massively FTL reactions *'Lifting Strength': Class E *'Striking Strength': Class XGJ *'Durability': Multi-Solar System level with Taurus Gold Cloth *'Stamina': Superhuman+ *'Range': Planetary *'Intelligence': Normal Appearance Like all Taurus Gold Saints, Harbinger is easily one of the tallest Gold Saints of his generation, only to be surpassed by Ionia. Likewise, he also sports the similar lean, very muscular figure. He has tan skin and unruly hair that is lilac in color, which is the same as his eyes. Because the aggression in its infancy, the left eye is blind and marked with a large scar in the shape of disheveled straight, ranging from his forehead to his chin. When not using his Cloth, he wears a blue-gray shirt open collar and purple pants held together by a brown and yellow belt. On the shirt, he also wore a gray jacket. Personality Having endured a difficult childhood and the loss of an eye, he turned to a life of crime and violence, seeking to become the strongest. He developed a brutal fighting style based on the breaking of bones, which he considers to be one of the most beautiful sounds. He is proud to be the Taurus Gold Saint, when fighting Hyperion he stated that he would show him what the true Saint of Taurus could do. Though he says he is only helping Athena because of his love for fighting, he does show to care somewhat for her safety. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Lightning Manipulation: As a Saint of Lightning, Harbinger can manipulate, shape, and control the element of lightning and electricity. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Immense Strength: Immense Durability: Immense Endurance: Immense Speed and Reflexes: Immense Cosmo Power: *'Intuition': *'Miraculosity': Techniques Great Horn: Harbinger crosses his arms in the signature attack posture of the Taurus Saints and concentrates his Lightning Cosmo in this position. He will then release his palms facing forward at the speed of light, unleashing that power and causing a powerful, bone breaking shockwave that destroys everything before the enemy realizes what has happened. A full-powered Great Horn is strong enough to shatter one of Saturn's Holy Swords, Tenjisouseiken, who is wielded by Titan, albeit with Harbinger in a severely weakened state. *'Greatest Horn': Harbinger creates a small field of cosmos in his hands and raises a column of lightning energy around himself. After putting his hands in an outward motion, the column expands at an explosive speed, quickly engulfing his enemies in a spectacularly painful burst of energy. This technique is so powerful that it is able to warp space, as shown when he teleports the Bronze Saints to the other Zodiac houses ahead, and even demonstrates enough power to force one of the Four Heavenly Kings, Titan, to use his sword's power to defeat it. Shadow Horn: Harbinger envelopes himself in darkness, and rushes towards his opponent at the speed of light. Using the shadows as cover, he assaults his target with swift and deadly strikes. This attack is mostly likely purely Cosmo-based, propelling himself to the speed of light only with his Cosmo, as Harbinger does not possess the element of darkness. Weaknesses *Not durable without his Cloth *Wind Cosmo Equipment Taurus Gold Cloth: One of the 12 Gold Cloths worn by Athena's Gold Saints and are the strongest Cloths born in sunlight; he inherited this Cloth from the previous Taurus Gold Saint, Taurus Aldebaran. The Cloth consists of golden armored platting with a plate-based design, over a sleeveless violet outfit. It resembles a bull, with spiky horns at his shoulders and a white fabric cape draping over his shoulders. The Cloth covers most of the body, leaving little of his body unprotected, and several purple gems adorn the Cloth. Relationships * Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Saints Category:Gold Saints Category:Grand Pope Category:Saints' Tail Members Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Supporting Characters Category:Saint level